the tragedy of link and zelda
by blackskullangel
Summary: well this is my first one I've ever done so please comment if you think i need improvement. i'm just a 9th grader. so this first part is about how they first see each other. it'll get longer than this i promise it'll get interesting too. so yea i hope you enjoy it a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one : the meet first sight**

A beautiful day it was. In the small town of Orden, a young boy was playing with the chickens outside. He was four years old and his name was link. Meanwhile in the castle a little girl named Zelda was barely taking her first steps. She was two and very small for her age. As she grew so did he. They didn't know that they were going to meet each other soon. He was afraid of girls in a way. After all, he's never been good with any of them. The princess was playing with the royals of the other kingdoms. When she was seven she got out to go see the outside of her kingdom. She walked to the village that was close by. She walked for a really long time that she got thirsty. The stores outside were very pleasant with their princess. She smiled and kept walking. She heard of a beautiful spring so she was searching for that. She got upset when she saw the gate that allowed into the spring was shut. She pouted like a little girl. She began to walk away from it and she heard someone was following her. She turned around really quickly and began to hope it wasn't a monster. After all, she is only seven to die young.

"Whose there?" No reply. She began to play with her hair concerned about the noise. She walked a different route hoping the thing that was following her would stop. Then she heard a scream of embarrassment and a boy like her age popped out into the clearing. He apparently had fallen from where he was hiding to spy on her.

"Aha! I knew someone was following me!" She smiled triumphal and walked to the boy that was brushing the dust off his clothes. She offered him his hand and he took it. "I'm sorry whoever you are its just I wasn't following you. I was checking to see if anybody would steal such a little girl." With that he turned on his heel and ran or jogged away from her. She had images stuck on her head. Dark blue eyes, light blond hair, a very perfect nose, pink reddish lips. She quickly ran home to study how to have conversations with boys.

Links POV

"Stupid me… I let a girl help me up. How could I?" I'm the hero of time. I shouldn't let myself be helped. Stupid me…" I talked to myself my fairy Navi asleep on my shoulder. I looked up and wondered to myself whose she? I've never seen her around here before. I know almost all the girls around here. At the age of 15 I would meet princess Zelda the only girl I didn't know. I've never had a relationship with any of the girls I known. They all wanted me just because I saved the kingdom, but I'm not ready for a relationship just yet. I kept walking to my house that I got when I was five. After all, I have no parents… She looked beautiful. Purple eyes, blondish brownish hair, held in a braid. Her clothes were very fair. I thought about her the entire way to my home. I wonder if she's my age too.

Zelda's POV

Well i cant believe my luck! I've never seen anyone like him. he wasn't dressed as if from royalty. i got to admit he was dressed poorly but, he looked very well washed. i was wondering why he didn't seem to know me at all. he looked at me like any other girl from the village. but of course i'm not a peasant. i quickly tried to remember how breath taking he was. i couldn't quite make out why i was thinking about him. i am zelda princess of hyrule. i cant let myself be carried away by a guy can I? i quickly shook my head trying to get him outta my head but, it was harder than i thought. Man why does this have to happen to me? My dad got mad at me for going out without anyone to protect or guard me from any harm.

"Dear, why did you get out without my soldiers here?"

"Please daddy, i just wanted to see the village near by." i squirmed around and he just stared at me. he put one hand on his chin and said,

"Okay my little princess but next time my sure to inform where you're going okay?" i smiled.

"Thanks daddy! i love you so much!" i ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay my princess, i love you too." he smiled at me and called on to one of his guards telling them to go to there duty.

"I'm heading to bed daddy. i'll see you in the morning." i yawned and so did he. he just nodded and went back to reading the news of the day. i skipped to my room and took off my dress changing to a more suitable pair of clothes. i lay on my bed thinking about what i would do tomorrow and i suddenly thought about searching for that boy. i blushed furiously and said to myself he might not even want to see me.


	2. Chapter 2 the date

**Chapter 2: the date**

Zelda ran about after the sight of the boy with blue eyes and blond hair. She looked around for him but was never quite able to find him. Zelda looked around the stores and saw a blond head that was heading to a part of the forest. She followed him and she saw him climb up a ladder to a platform with a house. She quietly but quickly watched her step here. She heard him talking to himself. She giggled and he heard her.

"Whose there?" he asked alerted. Zelda covered her mouth and hid behind the tree that was ahead of her. The boy seemed to have calm down because princess Zelda heard the door shut. She quickly climbed up the platform and she gasped. It was a very beautiful tree house. She looked up and down at it and she got the courage to knock on his door. She knocked and waited. She heard a grunt from inside and the door opened.

"Malon I…" link cut off his sentence when he saw who it was. His jaw dropped open and he shut it quickly.

"Hi..." princess Zelda looked at him with deep eyes and smiled.

"Hi…" link said shyly. He put a hand behind his neck and began to blush. Princess Zelda saw him blushing and she grinned wider.

"Don't be afraid. I do not bite. I promise." Princess Zelda smiled and looked behind her shoulder. Link stared at her and nodded.

"Ummm…would you like to come in?" Link asked and moved aside for the little girl to come in. She nodded and came inside. Princess Zelda stared around her. Link was embarrassed because he usually never invited girls to his home. He walked to his couch and invited her to sit with him. Princess Zelda took his offer and sat down.

"You live here?" princess Zelda asked.

"Yes I do." Link replied with his voice cracking a bit.

"Will your parents get mad if they see me here?" Zelda asked a bit scared.

"No, I have no parents." Link said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Princess Zelda quickly got up and headed to the door.

"No don't go please. I need some company unless you do need to go." Link did not want her to leave. He wanted her to stay and he wanted to know her.

"Are you sure? I mean I can go if you want me to leave. If I bother you just tell me okay." Princess Zelda walked back to his couch. Link stared at her and she just smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Link smiled playfully at her. Princess Zelda was smiling back and she nudged him softly. Princess Zelda did not want him to know she was a princess so when he asked her what is her name she just said Zelda. She asked him his name and he replied with 'Link Greene'. She liked his name. They talked and talked about their life and princess Zelda had a hard time not saying castle halls. Princess Zelda noticed it was getting dark outside and she told link she had to go. Link had complained but he knew that she must get home.

"I'll escort you if you want Zelda." link offered.

"No I'll be fine thank you link." Princess Zelda said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Link followed her to the door ready to get out with her.

"For real link, I am going t be fine." Zelda smiled at him with a convincing smile.

"Fine, but next time I'm taking you home." Link pouted and let her pass. She stepped onto the platform.

"Can you come back tomorrow? We can go get ice-cream and go swimming and…" link asked almost begging.

"I have studies tomorrow but on Wednesday I'll come by. If you want." Zelda answered.

"Sure, I want you to come. I never had so much fun like this in my life before." Link exclaimed with a smile. Before he knew it Zelda had tippy toed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for today link. See you soon." With that, Zelda jumped off the platform and link watched her go touching his cheek that was sweetly kissed. He felt hot under his clothes and he turned to his house.

**In the morning**

Princess Zelda awoke with Impa telling her to get ready to go to her classes. Zelda groaned tired and fell asleep again. Impa pulled the covers off princess Zelda and scolded Zelda like her own daughter.

"Fine, I am awake now." Princess Zelda yawned stretched her arms and got off her bed. She rushed to the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. When she got out a violet and white dress was waiting for her. She slipped inside of her dress and she dried off her wet hair. She held her hair in a braid and put on her flats. She got her books and headed to her first class of the day biology. How much she disliked that class the professor was rude but she knew that princesses had to know politics and their environment.

**With link…**

Link could not stop about how soft the lips of Zelda were. He blushed and Malon interrupted his dreaming of kissing her.

"Hey link." Malon looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Hello Malon." Link said somewhat annoyed. Malon stared at him and the next words got him to blush.

"I heard you were with a girl yesterday. Who was she?" Malon was demanding to know. Link squirmed on his spot of the ground.

"She's a friend." Link replied remembering the kiss. Malon looked at him doubting him.

"People said they saw you two kissing." Malon looked sad.

"Who says those things?" Link asked confused.

"Saria." Malon said.

"And you believed her?" Link asked annoyed.

"Well yes…" Malon looked down.

"You know she is the rumor person. Why would you believe her?" link wanted to yell at her but he kept himself controlled.

"Well I am sorry if it wasn't true. It sounded really real." Malon looked around and sighed.

"I have to go link. I'll see you around." Malon began to walk away.

"See ya." Link replied. Link turned around and began to search for a pretty flower field to show to Zelda tomorrow. He sighed and he realized Navi was not with him. She probably needed a break he thought. He just sighed and kept walking.

**Princess Zelda **

Milady you have to keep your head up to projectile across the whole room. Please pay attention. Princess Zelda was tired but she kept going. Her throat was hurting because she had to make herself heard across the entire room. The class finally ended finishing all her classes of the day. Now was time to go to the flower field and practice with Impa her secret fighting skills. Her father knew about it because he had told Impa to train her in case she needed to use self-defense. Zelda enjoyed this class more. She dodged every hit and item Impa threw at Zelda, and her being like this her name was not Zelda it was sheik after all she needed a name to hide her real identity. The class ended as usually and Zelda walked up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was tired. She could not think right and she found herself cold. She put the covers over her and remembered the date tomorrow. She got up and went to the throne room where her dad was eating a piece of cake.

"Daddy can I go to a sleep over tomorrow at my friends house?" Zelda asked somewhat scared of her daddy's answer.

"Of course my little girl, anything to keep my little princess pleased." Her father smiled.

"Thank you daddy! You are the best daddy in the world! I love you!" Zelda hugged her daddy and kissed him on the cheek. The father laughed and said he loved his baby too. Zelda skipped to her room and smiled. She was not coming home tomorrow night. She packed her things that she needed and put on shorts and a shirt. She got under the covers and fell asleep.

**In the morning**

Link quickly woke up early and put on his best tunic that went with him. This was his green one. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his hair. It was messy and he did not like to brush his hair. He brushed his hair smoothing it out to look straight. He smiled and hoped he did not make anything to embarrass himself in front of her.

Zelda looked at herself after her shower and examined her dress. It was a black formal dress. She put it on and put her neckband on. She smiled at herself and liked what she saw. Her hair was naturally curly but she always had it straight. She left her hair down, was going to put on her golden crown on but she has not told link she was the princess. Her bangs were in her face but she did not care. She grabbed her satchel and ran out of the castle. Impa watched her go and smiled.

Link was nervous when Zelda was not there yet. What is taking her so long? He began to panic when a knock was heard. He opened his door and Zelda looked like a live goddess standing in his doorway.

"Come in." Link smiled and she stepped in. He saw her carrying a bag.

"If you don not mind I will be staying the night so we can talk longer. If not I can leave early." Zelda looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Of course you can stay here. When ever you want to leave you can, you can stay here as long as you want." Link was blushing bad. Zelda touched his cheek and said I like how you blush. Link smiled and put a hand behind his neck.

"It's because I have never hanged out with a girl in my house alone." Link confessed.

"I have never been with a guy alone in his house, actually I have never talked to a boy as long as I have to you." Zelda confessed to him too.

"We are going to have fun." Link smiled and turned to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Zelda?" link asked her and Zelda nodded.

"Totally." Zelda grinned and sat down to eat toast with link. They ate in silence and link noticed Zelda had manners. She had no elbows on the table and she sat up straight. Link was confused.

"Ummm… Zelda why not to be rude or anything but why do you sit like that?" link asked.

"It is the way my mother taught me." Zelda replied. She looked down sad.

"I did not mean to offend you I promise Zelda. I am so sorry if I did." Link looked upset. Zelda smiled and looked around.

"Its okay link it doesn't bother me to get asked that question." Zelda answered and she got up with her plate, walked to his sink, and washed her dish. Link protested that he'd do it. However, Zelda told him it was fine. She smiled and walked to his other rooms. Link watched her and in his head, he kept telling himself she is beautiful.

"What do you wanna do today link?"

"Whatever you want."

"Let's go swimming like you said."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Alright." They both walked out of the house and Zelda jumped off instead of using the ladder. They walked through crowds of people and link felt strange because people were staring at them the entire way. Some bowed in their direction and he would feel Zelda pull him faster. They got to the lake and Zelda took off her dress revealing a beautiful body. She had a tank top and shorts under. She was prepared to go swimming. Link took off his tunic revealing a body of muscles that were transforming. He entered the cold water and saw Zelda swimming to the other edge. He followed her and she turned around and swam to him. She looked at him and smiled. Link could not help it.

"Zelda you are beautiful."

"Link…" Zelda swam closer to him and they were inches away from each other. Zelda put both of her hands on his cheeks and link was blushing furiously. He looked into her eyes both had to make sure to keep moving their legs because or else they would go under. Link put one of his hands on her neck.

"How old are you link?"

"I am 14."

"Five years ago you spied on me. In addition, the next five years I spied on you. Ha-ha what a coincidence."

"How old are you Zelda?"

"I am…"

"You are?"

"14"

"Really?" link was happy. They are the same age!

"Yes really." Zelda smiled but deep inside she felt terrible. He was older than she was by two years. Link leaned in and pulled her face close to his. He tilted his head and kissed her. They stopped to catch their breath. Zelda and link were both smiling and blushing bad. They got cold and went to put on their dry clothes. After swimming link showed Zelda the flower field, he found. She picked up many of the flowers and named some of them. She was happy and so was he. The date had gone well. Link and Zelda talked and laughed in the night. When she was feeling sleepy link offered her to sleep with him on his bed. Zelda fell asleep on his chest and he kept her close. Link sighed happily. Finally, the person that he had been waiting for the entire time had came to his life.


End file.
